


Rainy Days

by Luaember



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Rain, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luaember/pseuds/Luaember
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 9





	Rainy Days

Ibuki finished writing a song sliding it in a binder with the rest of her music and stood up. She decided to go get something from a cafe. Entering the building she orders a lemonade and a snack. Looking around the store she bumped into someone falling to the ground. 

“Ibuki’s sorry, she wasn’t looking,” she looked up to the person she brushed into, “Kazuichi!” 

“Huh, Ibuki! How is it always me you bump into.” He reached out his hand pulling her up. 

“You make it so easy though.” She giggled. “It’s just Ibuki’s way of saying hi to you.” 

“Maybe Miss. Mioda can think of ways not to have us bumping into each other.” He reached out patting her head. 

“It’s just human bumper cars without the pain.” 

“Sure sure. Anyways why are you here?” 

“Ibuki’s done with writing for the day. How about Kazuichi?” 

“Bored and wanted something to do.”

“Want to do something with Ibuki?” She got on her toes leaning forward a bit. “She promises it’ll be fun-fun-fun.” 

“You usually cure my boredom so I don’t see how this ones different.” She took his hand walking out of the store. They ran to an arcade which is what they usually did if they weren’t at a movie. 

“It’s Kazuichi's choice for the game.” He pointed over towards a ski ball.

“How about that one?” She held the tokens skipping over there with him. Ibuki evenly divided the tokens, handing half to him and keeping the rest to herself. Rolling the balls up only getting in the outer two rims she peeked over at how Kazuichi was doing. He was doing much better than her getting all the back two with all his balls. 

“Good game Kazuichi!” Folding up the tickets she went to the whack-a-mole taking out all of her aggression. 

“You didn’t miss one! What did those moles do to you?”

“They were put in the game. Ibuki did what she had to!” Poking him lightly. “Be thankful your not a mole in the game.” 

“I am thankful.” He chuckled. The two highlighters played a couple more games winning about 5,000 tickets. “Since it was your idea to come here. I’ll choose your prize gift.” Handing over the tickets, she graciously waited for him. “Close your eyes, Miss Ibuki.” 

“This better not be a hype up for just a slappy sticky hand. Because Ibuki always gets them stuck to her or loses them. Sometimes it’s both.” She felt something placed in her palms and opened up her eyes. It was a small little stuffed animal. Squeezing it. 

“How’s our prize?” Kazuichi looked away a little flustered brushing his hand against the back of his head. 

“Ibuki loves it.” She held it a bit closer to her. Reaching out her one hand going outside not knowing it was raining. 

“Take this Buki.” He placed his jacket on her shoulders. Looking up at him with faint pink cheeks. 

“What about Kazuichi? Ibuki’s not far from here, come so you don’t catch a cold.” 

“But.” She grabbed my hand. 

“Ibuki doesn’t mind.” Quickly walking to Ibuki’s house using the jacket as an umbrella. Entering the house she placed the stuffed animal down. Ibuki took out some pocky. 

“What flavor?”

“Strawberry! It’s Ibuki’s favorite.” He laughed as she put two in pretending to be a walrus. They ate most of them getting to the last one. 

“Do you want the last one?” 

“Ibuki wouldn’t mind who gets the last one. Kazuichi could have it, Ibuki could or we both can.” She placed it in her mouth. A little nervous Kazuichi bit down on the other end. His lips meeting hers. 

“Ibuki! I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking!” She put her hand over his.

“It’s okay Ibuki enjoyed it.”

“Heheheh, that’s good. I guess.” She took his beanie putting it on her head.

“It is.” They both smiled at each other. Picking up the guitar and playing the newly written songs with the percussion of rain as the background.


End file.
